simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
West Kronia
Kronia is a region in Centura Donna roughly half the size of The Holy State of East Constatine which controls Kronia which in turn is a constituent state of the Northern Kingdom, backed by the Kingdom of Constantine. Before the Calzador Invasion, their Independent Country was called the Kronen Empire, after the liberation, their territory was annexed unfairly eventhough their borders had already been established after the Third Great War by the Northern Empire, a move which Lusitania completely condemned and opposed. After the annexation was accepted by the surrounding nations for the sake of cooperation after the war. Around 3030, the Northern Kingdom threatened to exterminate the Kronian People for taking arms against their subduing under the newly formed East Constantine, the move was further condemned by Lusitania and by Ontario, which persuaded the Northern Kingdom and Constantine to permit the Kronians to remain in a higher Autonomy from the Northern Kingdom, something which was allowed, the Kronian Military was established under Ontario Command and after a 3033 Crisis of relations between the powers of Lusitania and the Northern Kingdom, their independence seems secure in a near future. The Island of Keer off the Coast of the East Constantine State imposed over the Historic State of Kronia is the current home of the Government in Exile of the Kronian Emperor, it is the only remaining territory under Kronian control. Start of a Kronian Leadership Prior to July 3031 Kronia was fully part of the Calzador Empire. With the threat of being wiped out for being former citizens of the Calzador Empire which they were forced to be as they were conquerd by them, they initiated a rebellion to seek higher autonomy and eventually independence from the Northern Empire. When the Northern Kingdom threatened to annihilate Kronia, The People's Republic of Ontario and The Federal Empire of Lusitania stepped in. Ontario sent Military advisers to Kronia and formed a Ontarian led Kronian military. The Leader of the Kronian Rebellion was Max Morrision he pleaded that Kronia become seperate from East Constatine but still swear allegance to the Kingdom of Constatin. The Kingdom of Constatine was threatened by the Kronian Uprising and sent bombers to eliminate them. Constatine was warned that bombing the kronians would kill Ontarians as well and that Ontario would then declare war in self defense. Lusitania who sent weapons to assist in the arming of the Kronian military also threatened Constatine with War should they bomb the Kronians. Thus the Kronian Pact was formed. Kronian Pact In October 3031 The Nations of People's Republic of Ontario and the Kingdom of Lustania created a war treaty with Kronia. The Pact stated that all three people's would defend the other two should they enter war. This pact solidified the defense of Kronia against Constatine forces. The Pact was signed by Mr. Max Morrison of Kronia, Prime Minister Ian cameron of Ontario, and Kaiser Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg of Lusitania. The Pact read: We three Nations stand here today to unite in a Military pact. We stand as The People's Republic of Ontario, The Duchy of Kronia, and The Federal Empire of Lusitana. I Max Morrison State that Kronia stands strong in the Treaty. I Ian Cameron State that Ontario stands strong in the Treaty, I Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg State that Lustania stands strong in the Treay. The Unity of these three nations show the humanitary in both Ontario and Lusitania in supporting Kronia's nationalization, and defending them from the power of the Constatine military. May these three nations uphold their treay in all times. Kronian Military The Kronian Military is 4 million soldiers strong on the ground and 400 aircraft with no Navy, The Kronian Military is Led by Ontarian 5 Star General Isac Merchant. The Kronian First National Field Army is led by Ontarian 4 Star General Matthew Coldharbour. The Kronian Second National Field Army is led by Ontarian 3 Star general Alex Martin. The Kronian First National Air Wing is led by Ontarian 2 Star General Peter Winnie. The Kronian Second National Air Wing is led by Ontarian 1 Star General Shane Chassion. Kronian Ground forces The Kronian Ground forces are very diverse and situated for most situations. They are broken into four primary groups. 1: Elites. 2:Regulars 3:Snipers 4:Tanks Kronian Snipers The Kronian Snipers make up the long range reconssiance units of the Kronian military, They are used as the scouts for Squads, Companies, etc, etc. The Kronian First National army's sniper brigade is led by Ontarian Colonel James Connor. The Kronian Second National army's sniper brigade is led by Ontarian colonel Daniel Brown. Kronian Elites The Elites of the Kronian military make up the Commando's, the Drop troopers, and the Leaders of special Squads. The Kronian First National army's Elites are led by Ontarian Colonel Alexi Jhonson. The Kronian Second National army's Elites are led by Ontarian Colonel Mike Dragovitch. Kronian Regulars The Kronian Regulars are the Main force of the Kronian Military. They can be commando's, scouts, Drop troopers, Snipers, and just about anything the Snipers or Elites can be. The Kronian First National army's Regulars are led by Ontarian Colonel Dimitri Cross. The Kronian Second National army's Regulars are led by Ontarian Colonel Max Finn. Kronian Tanks The Tanks of the Kronian military make up the ground support of the military and are used in takeing out hostile instalations. The Kronian First National army's Tanks are led by Ontarian Colonel Alexzander Yanovitch. The Kronian Second National army's Tanks are led by Ontarian Colonel Andrew Chsiholm. Kronian Air Force (TBC)